A spring clip of wire construction material is the suspender/trouser connector of choice because of the ease of both establishing its engagement to a suspender button sewn on the garment and disengaging therefrom. To this purpose, the connector at its proximal end is appropriately attached to the strap and, at its distal end has a button holder of a circular configuration so as to have projected therein a suspender button, and between the proximal and distal ends the connector is configurated in an inverted or depending triangular shape which at its apex has edges bounding an opening into the button holder. To hold the button, and more particular the stem thereof, in place within the button holder, the opening noted is slightly undersized with respect to the diameter of the button stem so that a camming action is required for disengagement. That is, if there is no or very slight camming, the exiting movement could inadvertently occur from body movements of the user, such as sitting down or being jostled or the like, which is not desirable.
It is undoubtedly for this reason that a configuration embodied in a connector is selected to provide a specified width to the opening into the button holder sized to the diameter of the button stem, so as to require the camming for withdrawal from the button holder and, of course, unavoidably also during entry thereinto. To maintain the size relationship between the button holder opening and the button stem the embodied configuration of the connector is intentionally not allowed to be varied during use such as, most importantly, being manually spread apart which contributes to enlargement of the button holder opening possibly to an extent undermining its usefulness for the purposes intended.
An unavoidable consequence of an unvarying connector configuration is that its utility is limited to a narrow range that is dimensional either slightly plus or minus that of a specified button stem diameter.